


Ai margini

by ferao



Series: Edax Rerum [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Storie di lotta ai margini-Harry se n’è andato, i suoi fratelli se ne sono andati, i suoi genitori saranno in pericolo, e lei… lei sarà lontana da tutti loro, impotente, incapace di proteggere quelli che ama. Ai margini di una guerra che altri combatteranno.-E tutto perché non pensano. Come pretendono di sopravvivere, di lottare, di ribellarsi se non pensano?-Non esistono margini in una guerra.
Series: Edax Rerum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983976





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "A scatola chiusa" del gruppo ["Caffè e calderotti"](https://www.facebook.com/groups/556282841944578/), con prompt "soldati".

La folla in attesa dell’Espresso per Hogwarts è silenziosa. Dovunque si giri, Ginny vede solo facce tese e intimorite, salvo qualche Purosangue soddisfatto della _pulizia_ che c’è al 9 e ¾ stamattina.

Sente salire la nausea, un fiotto acido che costringe prontamente a tornare giù; davanti a lei la fila scorre, ma le ci vuole uno sforzo cosciente per rimettersi al passo. Potesse, metterebbe radici lì dov’è e non si muoverebbe mai più.

Quest'oggi si accede ai vagoni scaglionati in base all’anno di frequenza, uno ad uno, e invece dei Prefetti ci sono degli inviati del Ministero a sorvegliare che tutto si svolga regolarmente. Ogni volta che uno studente sale, il suo nome viene spuntato da una lista. Chi fa storie, chi vuol tornare indietro a salutare i genitori, chi prova a far domande viene trascinato dentro senza troppi complimenti — nuove regole, meglio imparare subito a rispettarle.

Un altro passo avanti. Ginny non si è mai sentita così sola. Avverte lo sguardo di suo padre puntato sulla propria nuca, umido e triste come quando si sono salutati prima che lui fosse costretto a restare indietro insieme agli altri parenti. Sanno bene entrambi che il posto in cui sta andando non è più la loro Hogwarts. Che non ci sarà nessuno a proteggerla o a confortarla se le cose dovessero andare _veramente_ male, che per la prima volta sarà _veramente_ sola _._ Harry se n’è andato, i suoi fratelli se ne sono andati, i suoi genitori saranno in pericolo, e lei… lei sarà lontana da tutti loro, impotente, incapace di proteggere quelli che ama. Ai margini di una guerra che altri combatteranno. Da sola.

 _Veramente_ sola.

«Cognome e nome.»

Non riesce a rispondere subito, la sua mente è avviluppata attorno al ricordo delle labbra di Harry sulle sue. Com’era facile sentirsi coraggiosa, con lui accanto.

«Weasley, Ginny,» balbetta appena si riprende. 

Il ministeriale scorre la lista degli studenti di sesto anno. «Non c’è nessuna Ginny qui,» risponde con accento strascicato.

«Sarebbe Ginevra.»

L’uomo solleva un sopracciglio e la squadra da capo a piedi. Lei lo fissa alzando il mento, un gesto automatico che la fa sentire più alta e meno intimidita, ed è allora che si accorge di Neville nella fila degli studenti di settimo anno, nello stesso istante in cui lui si accorge di lei. Si guardano per un secondo, poi il suo amico fa qualcosa di meraviglioso: solleva una mano e la porta alla tasca della divisa, dove tiene sempre il finto galeone dell’ES.

Lo stesso posto dove lo tiene lei.

Il secondo passa e Neville scompare, inghiottito dal vagone, ma per Ginny è stato sufficiente. Non è sola. Non è impotente. C’è ancora qualcosa che può, che _possono_ fare, anche dal margine in cui li stanno confinando.

E diamine se lo faranno.

Il ministeriale schiocca la lingua e indica il vagone con la testa. «Buon anno, Ginevra,» biascica. Lei gli scocca un sorriso feroce. 

_Oh, lo sarà. Aspettate e vedrete._


	2. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa OS si lega (ma non necessariamente) all'universo narrativo di [Edax Rerum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773910/chapters/54418819).  
> Dedicata a SeveraBartySha che mi ha fornito il prompt "Thinking is my fighting" (Virginia Woolf), il personaggio di Percy e l'ambientazione nel periodo di Thicknesse/O'Tusoe all'interno dell'iniziativa "Scrivimi" del gruppo [Caffè e calderotti](https://www.facebook.com/groups/556282841944578/). Grazie, cara <3

«È pronto il fascicolo per il Primo Livello?»

La sua voce risuona dura e severa tra gli scaffali e gli armadi dell’Archivio. Non ci sono finestre né abbellimenti laggiù, solo file infinite di documenti d’ogni genere e un intenso odore di pergamene ammassate. Il ragazzo davanti a lui ha l’aspetto malaticcio di chi non vede il sole — o un giorno di pausa, o un maledetto caffè — da troppo, troppo tempo.

«Quasi, signor Weasley,» mormora, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro ed evitando con cura il suo sguardo. «La richiesta è arrivata solo quindici minuti f...»

«Vediamo di darci una mossa,» taglia corto lui. «Il signor Rookwood sta diventando impaziente.»

L’Archivista ha un tremito. Succede sempre così, quando qualcuno nomina il capoufficio della segreteria del Ministro o il Primo Livello in generale. Persino lui si è accorto di incutere un certo timore — _modestia a parte_ — per il solo fatto di lavorare lassù.

«Vado a controllare se il mio collega ha finito,» balbetta il ragazzo, e sparisce tra gli scaffali lasciandolo solo. Percy ne approfitta per riprendere fiato e passarsi le mani sugli occhi. Sente l’emicrania premergli forte contro le tempie, e l’aria viziata e la tensione perenne non migliorano la situazione.

«Ecco qui.» L'Archivista appoggia con cura il grosso fascicolo sul bancone tra di loro. La sua voce è stridula, agitata, non gli piace. Gli urta i nervi a livello molecolare. «Le serve altro, signor Weasley?» 

«Un momento.» 

Percy apre il fascicolo e inizia a sfogliarlo rapidamente. Pur senza guardarlo, capisce che il ragazzo oltre il bancone si è irrigidito da capo a piedi; arrivato alla pagina con l'albero genealogico, è costretto a ingoiare un’imprecazione.

_Ma che cazzo._

Stringe i denti e inspira a fondo, per contenere l’accesso di rabbia che rischia di peggiorargli l’emicrania. Perché, _perché_ deve essere circondato da stupidi senza il minimo istinto di sopravvivenza? Perché non _pensano?_

«C'è un errore.» 

Sente l’Archivista deglutire. «D-davvero?» 

Annuisce, poi ruota la pergamena per mettergliela di fronte e vi punta il dito sopra. «Attorno al nome di Lamorak Collins sono disegnate delle foglie di vite, non di quercia come sul resto dell’albero.»

«D-davvero, signor Weasley?» 

Davvero. È qualcosa di microscopico, uno di quei dettagli marginali che potrebbero anche passare inosservati, se ci si trovasse in un periodo qualsiasi. In un giorno qualsiasi. Ma _quel_ giorno e _quel_ periodo non sono _affatto_ qualsiasi: il marginale è stato bandito dal Ministero, e se sei così stupido da non accorgertene sei solo carne per i Dissennatori — o un cadavere, nei casi più fortunati.

E tutto perché non _pensano._ Come pretendono di sopravvivere, di lottare, di ribellarsi se non _pensano?_ Per Merlino, certe volte Percy è convinto di essere l’unico a possedere ancora un cervello attivo, in quel maledetto posto.

«Succede quando si falsifica un albero genealogico trapiantandovi un nome che non gli appartiene,» sbotta, fremente di irritazione. «E se non sbaglio, è un reato piuttosto grave di questi tempi. Da condanna ad Azkaban senza processo.»

Soltanto allora alza lo sguardo: davanti ai suoi occhi il viso del ragazzo si riempie di lacrime e terrore, come è giusto che sia. _Bene._ Se quello stupido e il suo collega non sono in grado di pensare, magari sarà la paura a tenerli in vita d’ora in poi.

L’Archivista apre e chiude la bocca nel tentativo di formulare qualche patetica scusa, ma Percy non ci bada — cose di questo genere gli capitano ogni dannato giorno, in ogni singolo ufficio con cui ha a che fare, il che corrobora l’ipotesi dell’unico cervello funzionante. Con un gesto stizzito, estrae la bacchetta e pronuncia il _corretto_ incantesimo: subito le minuscole foglie di vite guizzano sulla pergamena e si trasformano in foglie di quercia, indistinguibili da tutte le altre.

«Così va meglio,» borbotta, riponendo la bacchetta. «Non vogliamo certo che un Purosangue sia scambiato per uno sporco Nato Babbano a causa di un dettaglio marginale, o che si pensi che ci sono dei traditori qui in Archivio.» Inclina la testa e guarda il ragazzo dritto negli occhi. «Giusto?»

L’altro lo fissa in silenzio per qualche secondo, incredulo e confuso. Quando finalmente la comprensione fa breccia dentro di lui, tira su col naso e annuisce in fretta.

«Certo, signor Weasley. Grazie, signor Weasley,» mormora.

La rabbia scema un po’. Percy gli rivolge un ultimo cenno del capo, poi prende il fascicolo e lascia l’Archivio a lunghi passi. Meglio non far aspettare troppo Rookwood.


	3. Fabian, Gideon, Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La oneshot che state per leggere compare identica nella mia long [Omne Trinum Est Perfectum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598787/chapters/64852216), al capitolo 5, perché pur essendo nata come fanfiction a sé stante è strettamente legata a questa long e alla precedente [Edax Rerum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773910/chapters/54418819) (per tutta la parte che riguarda gli Alchimisti, la Loggia Alchemica e il coinvolgimento di Gideon Prewett in essa) e perciò ne rappresenta una sorta di capitolo bonus.  
>  Naturalmente potete leggerla senza conoscere le altre long, tutto ciò che vi serve da sapere è che 1) in questo universo narrativo Gideon Prewett era un Alchimista dell'Ufficio Misteri e membro della Loggia Alchemica ministeriale, la quale esiste parallelamente agli Indicibili e si compone di ricercatori indipendenti; 2) ai membri della Loggia Alchemica è vietato uccidere, pena la perdita dello status di Alchimista.  
>  Tutto qua XD Se siete curiosə e volete sbirciare le altre due storie, siete benvenutə, altrimenti non è necessario.  
>  Questa oneshot inoltre conclude la raccolta "Ai margini" (a meno che non abbia ispirazioni improvvise per altri personaggi e situazioni, ma al momento lo escludo), perciò vi ringrazio molto di averla seguita.  
>  Alla prossima, buone feste e buon inizio 2021!  
>  Fera

* * *

_Agosto 1981_

Molly stava facendo il più bizzarro dei sogni. Aveva appena partorito e la Guaritrice ostetrica le aveva messo in braccio il suo neonato, solo che non era un bambino, bensì uno degli gnomi che infestavano il cortile della Tana; il sogno stava iniziando a prendere una piega demenziale — lei che picchiava Arthur sulla testa usando lo gnomo a mo’ di clava, sostenendo che fosse _tutta colpa sua_ — quando un rumore sconosciuto si insinuò nelle pieghe del suo sonno troppo leggero.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Si svegliò di soprassalto e balzò via dalla sedia a dondolo su cui si era assopita, incurante del lavoro a maglia che le cadeva di grembo con un tonfo. Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata mentre il suo sguardo passava in rassegna la cucina, in cerca dell’origine di quel rumore che le aveva scosso i nervi. Sembrava tutto in ordine: i due piatti coperti sul tavolo, l’orologio puntato su “Ora di dormire”, il fuoco quasi spento nel camino... poteva essere stato quello? Un ciocco caduto sulle braci, magari… o forse il piccolo Ronald si era lamentato nel sonno. Sì, doveva essere così. Era improbabile che qualcuno fosse entrato in casa, con tutte le protezioni poste da Arthur e i suoi fratelli; Gideon aveva persino svolto uno dei suoi strani rituali, per assicurarsi che solo i consanguinei potessero avere accesso alla Tana, perciò il pericolo era pressoché pari a zero. 

Non era successo niente. Solo un rumore, uno scricchiolio della casa. Non era successo niente. Doveva calmarsi.

 _Doveva_ calmarsi, perché — fece una smorfia e si massaggiò la parte bassa del pancione — tutta quell’agitazione aveva dato a Numero Sette un’ulteriore scusa per tempestarla di calci e pugni. Merlino, il termine sarebbe arrivato sempre troppo tardi.

D’accordo, calma. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo, più e più volte, lasciando andare l’ansia di essere sola a presidiare una casa con sei bambini dentro. Sentì il cuore rallentare e le spalle incominciare a rilassarsi, e proprio in quel momento lo udì di nuovo, stavolta forte e chiaro.

_Tap tap tap._

Sussultò e si girò di scatto verso le scale, la bacchetta pronta all’attacco o — al limite — alla difesa; non appena vide _chi_ l’avesse allarmata così tanto, però, per poco non lasciò andare la presa.

Quello che la fissava da metà rampa, coi suoi occhioni sgranati e il pigiama troppo largo, non era _decisamente_ uno dei pericolosi Mangiamorte di cui i suoi fratelli parlavano tanto.

«Percy…» Molly sbuffò, sollevata e al contempo arrabbiata di essersi fatta spaventare da un bimbo di quasi cinque anni. Abbassò la bacchetta e si passò una mano sugli occhi. «Che succede, tesoro? Perché non sei a letto?»

Percy non rispose. Percorse invece gli ultimi gradini e trotterellò da lei, accompagnato dal _tap tap tap_ dei suoi piedini nudi sul pavimento. Era strano trovarlo fuori dal letto, di solito erano William o Charles quelli che vagavano nella notte in cerca di latte o cibo.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» insistette Molly quando Percy le fu davanti, piegandosi a fatica per guardarlo. «Vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua?»

Il piccolo scosse la testa, poi si guardò attorno. Alla fine di quello scrutinio, pigolò: «Sono arrivati?»

Ah. Ma certo. Doveva aver sentito lei e Arthur che ne parlavano quella sera. «Ancora no,» rispose, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. «È meglio se torni a dormire, potrebbe volerci un po’.»

«Li posso aspettare, per favore?»

Davanti a quell’espressione implorante, Molly si morse un labbro per trattenere un sorriso. _Sapeva_ che il suo dovere di madre sarebbe stato quello di dirgli con dolcezza di no, perché era mezzanotte passata e a quell’ora i bimbi dovevano fare la nanna, e se quello fosse stato Bill o Charlie avrebbe agito esattamente così; ma quando si trattava di Percy prevaleva sempre in lei il desiderio di accontentarlo. Era il suo piccolino, d’altronde — poco importava che ora, con i gemelli e Ron e Numero Sette in arrivo, fosse anche lui a tutti gli effetti un Fratello Grande — ed era anche l’unico finora a mostrare una spiccata rassomiglianza con Arthur: quella combinazione di elementi le rendeva impossibile negare qualsiasi cosa a quel bambino.

Per fortuna, le sue richieste erano sempre poche e fin troppo ragionevoli.

«Per stavolta sì,» sorrise nel vederlo illuminarsi tutto. «Ma non diciamolo ai tuoi fratelli, d’accordo?»

Percy annuì in fretta e, come se si fosse aspettato esattamente quella risposta, trascinò subito una sedia accanto al camino e vi si sedette tutto composto. Molly trattenne un’altra risatina prima di riattizzare il fuoco, raccogliere il lavoro a maglia con un colpo di bacchetta e riafflosciarsi sulla sedia a dondolo; trascorsero così una mezz’oretta, lei a proseguire la copertina per il nascituro, Percy a fissare in silenzio le fiamme dondolando i piedini, finché un _crack_ e un _pop_ fuori dalla porta non fecero sobbalzare entrambi.

«Eccoli!» squittì Percy saltando in piedi. «Vado a…»

«No, tesoro. La sicurezza, ricordi?»

Per Godric, la cosa più difficile di tutta la faccenda era ripetere ai bambini che non dovevano aprire la porta a nessuno, nemmeno ai parenti. Si sentì armeggiare e borbottare e, qualche istante dopo, l’uscio di casa si spalancò rivelando due figure identiche avvolte in mantelli di colore diverso.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo,» brontolò l’uomo in indaco, varcando la soglia con passo nervoso.

«Se le protezioni sono difficili da penetrare, significa che sono stato bravo a eseguirle,» lo rimbeccò l’altro, che indossava un manto nero pieno di ricami in argento. «Potresti anche farmelo un complimento, ogni tanto.»

«Te lo farò quando avrò motivo di fartelo.»

Molly roteò gli occhi. Grandioso, stavano _già_ discutendo. Poggiò il lavoro a maglia e si issò a fatica dalla sedia a dondolo, e per poco non fu ributtata indietro da Percy che si precipitava verso i due uomini.

«Zio! Zio!»

«Uh-oh,» fece Fabian, scansandosi. «Tutto tuo, Gid.»

«Eh? Cos… _oufff,_ » replicò Gideon, soffocato dal bambino che gli era letteralmente saltato al collo per l’entusiasmo di vederlo.

«Perce, lascia respirare lo zio,» lo rimproverò debolmente Molly, per poi andare incontro a Fabian e abbracciarlo. «Bentornati, ragazzi.»

«Ciao, Moll. Ciao, Numero Sette.» Fabian le schioccò un bacio in fronte prima di staccarsi e slacciarsi il mantello indaco da Auror. Il suo viso era stanco e persino più cupo del solito, al punto che sembrava più vecchio del suo fratello gemello. «Grazie dell’ospitalità.»

«Non dirlo nemmeno.» 

«Arthur?»

«Non c’è. Chiamata notturna,» aggiunse, vedendo l’espressione di Fabian passare da tetra a preoccupata. «Tornerà al massimo tra un’ora.»

«Anche troppo. Non dovrebbe lasciarti sola coi bambini di notte. Appena lo vedo dovrò dirgli due parole.»

Molly sollevò un sopracciglio. «So difendermi benissimo da me, se necessario.»

«Certo, infatti è dei Mangiamorte che mi preoccupo. Chi difenderebbe _loro_ da _te_ se entrassero qui?» Le scoccò un sorrisetto che svanì immediatamente — doveva essere davvero esausto, povero caro. Ormai passava le notti in missione per l’Ordine e le giornate al Ministero, e chissà da quanto non si faceva una bella dormita; forse, dopo cena, sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo a stendersi un attimo sul divano e riposare.

«Siediti, dai, inizia a mangiare.» Molly gli indicò una sedia e si lasciò cadere su quella di fronte con uno sbuffo. «Com’è andata?» 

Fabian non rispose. Si tolse l’orologio da polso e lo lanciò con noncuranza sul tavolo, poi vi appoggiò accanto gli occhiali; solo allora si accomodò, scoperchiò il piatto e iniziò subito a mangiare senza nemmeno guardare cosa fosse.

«Le Passaporte hanno funzionato,» borbottò dopo qualche boccone famelico. «I ragazzi sono riusciti ad attivarle appena in tempo, Black ce l’ha fatta per un soffio. Bastardo fortunato.» Grugnì. «Ora mi tocca offrire una cena a Hortense.» 

Molly annuì. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando — meno i suoi fratelli condividevano i piani dell’Ordine della Fenice, più sicuro era per tutti — ma era sempre felice di sapere che qualcosa andava bene. Le faceva pensare che, piano piano, le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità e il continuo pericolo in cui le persone a lei care versavano sarebbe cessato. Soprattutto, lei avrebbe riavuto il suo saturnino fratello tutto per sé, invece di passare le giornate a preoccuparsi per lui.

«Chi è Hortense?» chiese con un sorrisetto. «C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»

Fabian alzò su di lei uno sguardo torvo che per poco non la fece scoppiare a ridere. «Una dell’Ufficio Passaporte. Ha sessant’anni e mi chiama “piccoletto”. Non farti idee.»

«Non lo farei _mai._ »

«Lo fai _sempre_.» Le labbra di suo fratello si distesero in un altro fugace sorriso. Anche lui aveva un immenso bisogno di normalità, glielo si leggeva dappertutto sul volto; Molly non poteva offrirgli altro che un pasto caldo e due chiacchiere, ma in momenti come quelli sembrava quasi sufficiente.

Nel frattempo, a due passi da loro, l’assalto affettuoso di Percy nei confronti di Gideon si era ribaltato a favore di quest’ultimo, che aveva afferrato il bambino in una morsa e gli stava spernacchiando la pancia senza pietà. Se Molly non avesse già silenziato la cucina in previsione dell’arrivo dei fratelli, le risate di zio e nipote avrebbero di sicuro svegliato tutti.

«Abbiamo ritrovato Benji,» riprese Fabian, stavolta a voce così bassa che Molly dovette chinarsi verso di lui per sentirlo. «Non ce n’è abbastanza per un funerale, e nessuno ha il coraggio di dirlo a sua madre.»

Molly sentì una fitta allo stomaco che nulla aveva a che fare con il bambino nel suo pancione. Non conosceva Benji Fenwick di persona, ma le loro madri erano vecchie amiche, e lui e i suoi fratelli erano stati insieme nella squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro per tre anni prima di ritrovarsi insieme al Ministero e nell’Ordine; ora capiva perché Fabian fosse di umore più lugubre del solito.

«Mi dispiace tanto,» mormorò. Lui fece spallucce e seguitò a mangiare, il capo chino. 

«Ma sei cresciuto _troooppo!_ » esclamò Gideon in tono fintamente sconvolto, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento davanti a Percy per strofinare il naso contro il suo. «Due settimane fa eri la metà! Dimmi la verità, rubi il cibo alle galline? È per questo che sei così alto?»

«Nooooo!» ridacchiò il piccolo, e il suono riempì il cuore di Molly. Nelle ultime due settimane Percy era stato irrequieto, non aveva fatto che chiedere quando avrebbe rivisto lo zio — anche se lui diceva _gli zii,_ per includere Fabian e Bilius e non scontentare nessuno, tutti sapevano che in realtà voleva solo Gideon. 

C’era qualcosa di viscerale nel modo in cui quei due si volevano bene, una predilezione reciproca ed esclusiva che era scattata nel momento in cui Gid aveva preso il suo terzo nipote in braccio per la prima volta dopo la nascita, per diventare sempre più profonda col passare del tempo. Un letterale colpo di fulmine, se Molly ne aveva mai visto uno. Percy era tranquillo e moderatamente affettuoso con tutti, e Gideon voleva bene a ciascuno dei suoi nipoti e figliocci, ma quando quei due erano assieme diventava impossibile staccarli l'uno dall'altro, presi com'erano nei _loro_ giochi e nei _loro_ discorsi. E sebbene questo a volte scatenasse le gelosie degli altri bambini e un po’ anche di Arthur, sotto sotto Molly non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi fiera per quel legame: Percy poteva avere l’aspetto di un Weasley fatto e finito, ma il sangue e l’anima appartenevano ai Prewett.

Se solo Gideon avesse dedicato meno tempo al lavoro, avrebbe potuto coltivare meglio quel rapporto e Percy si sarebbe sentito meno solo in sua assenza… invece sembrava che la Loggia Alchemica lo assorbisse quanto le pattuglie dell’Ordine assorbivano Fabian. Almeno non rischiava di essere ferito o peggio.

«Ehi, Perce, hai visto questo?» Gideon indicò un ricamo sul mantello. «Me lo hanno dato oggi, è il simbolo del Terzo Grado. Ti ricordi a che metallo corrisponde?»

«Terzo-grado-ferro!» 

«Bravo! E mi sai dire gli altri?» 

«Primo-grado-piombo, Secondo-grado-stagno,» recitò diligentemente Percy, scorrendo le dita sui simboli. «Terzo-grado-ferro, Quarto-grado-rame, Quinto…» 

«Sangue del mio sangue,» gongolò Gideon con sincero orgoglio, poi si sfilò il mantello e glielo drappeggiò attorno. Era ridicolmente lungo per il bambino e gli stava cinque volte tanto, ma a giudicare dalla gioia con cui Percy lo rimirava non gliene importava affatto.

«Quando sarai alto come la mamma, cioè tra un paio di anni,» Gideon appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, «ti porterò all'Ufficio Misteri con me e ti farò avere un mantello tutto tuo. Che ne dici? Vuoi farmi da apprendista?» 

Lo sbuffo sarcastico di Fabian coprì la risposta di Percy. «Grandioso, abbiamo proprio bisogno di un altro bombarolo in famiglia,» mugugnò, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dal fratello.

«Sono un _chimico,_ non un bombarolo,» ribatté stizzito. 

«Se fai bombe, sei un bombarolo. E tu _fai_ bombe.» 

«Coglione.» 

«Gid! Il bambino!» esclamò Molly, ma era troppo tardi.

«Cos’è un coglione, zio?» chiese infatti Percy, dall’alto della sua innocenza. Gideon impallidì e guardò Molly in cerca di aiuto, ma dovette capire che non ne avrebbe ricevuto nemmeno un grammo da lei.

«Uhm, ecco… è una parola brutta che non si dice, Perce, quindi non ripeterla.» 

«E perché tu la dici?»

«Perché… io sono adulto e posso farlo.»

«Mamma e papà sono adulti ma non la dicono.»

«Mamma e papà sono molto più adulti di zio Gideon, Perce.» Fabian si strofinò gli occhi e sbadigliò. «Gid, per cortesia, raccontami com’è andata col Magistero. Non abbiamo tutta la notte.» 

«Oh, sì, certo.» Grato per il cambio di argomento, Gideon si rialzò per sedersi accanto a lui, ma invece di mangiare si prese Percy sulle ginocchia e lo fece saltellare piano. «Anzitutto, Viridios ha concordato che possa esserci una talpa ai Misteri e mi ha dato il permesso di indagare. Mi infilerà in un progetto congiunto con gli Indicibili della stanza del Pensiero, e da lì vedrò di scoprire qualcosa.» 

«Mh. E per quanto riguarda le scorte e tutto il resto?» 

«Continuerà a mettermi a disposizione tutti i materiali che ci servono per Polisucco, esplosivi e altro, ma non vuole saperne di fare propaganda tra gli Alchimisti o di esporsi personalmente. Non vuole rischiare di compromettere la Loggia qualora le cose vadano male.»

«Figuriamoci,» grugnì Fabian. 

«I Maestri sono tendenzialmente d’accordo con lui, ma Nimue e Ampelios hanno espresso preoccupazione per il fatto che gli ultimi attacchi hanno coinvolto anche familiari di Alchimisti. Dicono che dovremmo prendere una posizione più chiara.» Gideon si morse l’interno della guancia, in uno dei suoi classici segnali di indecisione. «Sto pensando seriamente di provare a coinvolgerli nell’Ordine, visto che… che adesso abbiamo dei membri in meno.»

Alla menzione delle perdite subite di recente dall’Ordine della Fenice, Fabian si irrigidì tutto. Molly sapeva che stava pensando non solo a Fenwick, ma anche ai McKinnon — e forse a se stesso? L’idea le spedì un brivido lungo la schiena. Evitava sempre quel pensiero, cacciandolo nei meandri del suo cervello prima che affiorasse del tutto, però era un dato di fatto che _anche_ Fabian fosse costantemente in prima linea, proprio come erano stati Benji e Marlene… e tanti altri… 

«Mh.» Fabian si rimise gli occhiali e squadrò il fratello. «E chi sarebbero questi Maestri?»

«Gente fidata, assolutamente fidata. Sono sempre stati contrari a idiozie come la superiorità dei maghi, e credo che Ampelios sia andato a scuola con Silente, e…»

«No, Gid, io voglio sapere _chi_ sono. Occultisti? Evocatori? Bombaroli come te? Gente che può insegnarci tecniche avanzate di difesa dalle Arti Oscure?»

«Non… non proprio. Nimue insegna geometria sacra e aritmanzia, mentre Ampelios è esperto di geodesia. Ma sono due delle persone più affidabili che conosca e credo che ci sosterrebbero volentieri.»

Calò un silenzio pesante nella cucina, interrotto solo dal crepitare dei ciocchi nel camino e dal movimento del ginocchio di Gideon. In quella breve pausa, Molly vide il viso di Fabian farsi di attimo in attimo più paonazzo e i suoi occhi sempre più cupi.

«Tu…» Inspirò a fondo. «Tu sei un perfetto idiota, Gideon Prewett.»

L’altro sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, ma prima che potesse protestare Fabian continuò: «Soltanto un idiota potrebbe pensare di sostituire Fenwick e McKinnon con due elementi inutili come una matematica e un geografo.»

Molly strinse i denti e guardò allarmata Percy. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che il piccolo assistesse a uno dei violenti litigi tra i gemelli, ma fu sollevata nel constatare che il lieve dondolio della gamba di Gideon l'aveva fatto assopire contro il suo petto. E forse fu proprio la sua presenza a far sì che Gid rispondesse in modo calmo, a differenza del solito.

«Non voglio sostituirli,» disse infatti, cauto. «Ho solo pensato che potrebbero farci comodo delle persone in più.»

«Ed è _per questo_ che sei un idiota.» 

Senza curarsi del bambino che dormiva, Fabian spostò rumorosamente indietro la sedia e si alzò di scatto, mettendosi a camminare attorno alla piccola cucina. «Benji era un Auror,» sibilò nel frattempo, «e Marlene una Tiratrice Scelta. Persone pronte ad _ammazzare_ i Mangiamorte, se necessario, ed è di _questo_ che l’Ordine ha bisogno, non di…»

«Ehi! Non sei tu che decidi di cosa ha bisogno l’Ordine! Sssh,» Gideon accarezzò i capelli di Percy e lo cullò fino a farlo riscivolare nel sonno. «E non ci servono solo duellanti, ma anche pozionisti ed esperti di incantesimi protettivi. Nimue potrebbe…»

«Cosa? Disegnare qualche esagono per terra e considerare finito il proprio lavoro, ecco cosa potrebbe fare! E intanto io, Bones, Lupin, Podmore e gli altri ce ne staremmo a rischiare _davvero_ la pelle, pensando che se _noi_ tiriamo le cuoia non avremo nessuno a rimpiazzarci!»

Fu il turno di Gideon di avvampare. «I _pentagoni_ di Nimue sono quelli che ti hanno tenuto in vita lo scorso Ostara, se non te lo ricordi,» ringhiò, «a dimostrazione che potrebbe esserci davvero utile avere una come lei tra i nostri. Non dobbiamo per forza essere degli Auror o dei guerrieri per combattere i Mangiamorte.»

«Ah beh, tu lo sai molto bene, vero?»

Con la stessa velocità con cui era arrossito, Gideon sbiancò. «Cosa vorresti dire?»

«Che è molto comodo, da parte tua, dire che combatti i Mangiamorte quando tutto ciò che fai è startene chiuso in laboratorio a preparare esplosivi e pozioni.»

«Mi pare che finora i miei esplosivi vi siano stati utili _,_ no? O avete disperso i Mangiamorte da quel concerto babbano facendo loro le carezze?»

«E chi c’era a disperderli? Io, Frank e James, perché _noi,_ a differenza tua, siamo pronti a fare il nostro dovere senza accampare scuse.»

Oh, Merlino. Stavano di nuovo litigando per _quello._ Molly si schiarì la gola, intenzionata a tranciare il discorso sul nascere, ma i suoi fratelli la ignorarono.

«Scuse? Fabian, stai parlando del mio giuramento da Alchimista! Non è certo colpa mia se la Loggia ci vieta di uccidere altri esseri umani!» 

«Proprio come ho detto, è molto comodo. “Non posso partecipare al raid, rischio di uccidere qualcuno!”. “Tenetemi fuori dalle ronde, se ammazzo un Mangiamorte la Loggia mi caccerà!”. E noialtri a farci il culo anche al posto tuo.» 

«Quindi secondo te io non mi faccio il culo? Non passo le notti a creare armi e a studiare incantesimi di protezione per voi? Quando sono entrato nell’Ordine ho messo in chiaro a Moody e Silente che avrei fatto solo ciò che potevo, e loro…» 

Fabian emise un verso sarcastico e scosse il capo. «Silente, eh? Silente è un altro come te. Grandissimo mago, bravissimo a dare ordini, ma quando mai ci ha offerto un aiuto concreto? Quando mai è sceso in campo? Ci credo che ti lascia stare nelle retrovie, visto che lui fa la stessa cosa.»

«Fabian, ora stai esagerando,» intervenne Molly, col tono intimidatorio che usava per Bill. «Capisco che sei in lutto, ma prendersela con Gideon e Silente non…»

«E con chi dovrei prendermela?!» sbraitò Fabian, e la sua voce fece sobbalzare Percy svegliandolo del tutto. «Sono loro che se ne stanno ai margini, al sicuro, mentre noi rischiamo la vita affrontando i Mangiamorte in faccia!»

«Sei ingiusto,» mormorò Gideon. «Non ricordi cosa ha detto Moody quando ci ha arruolati? “Non esistono margini in una guerra”. Ognuno ha il suo ruolo e fa quello che può, e io…»

«Tu sei troppo codardo per stare sul campo, lo so. Lo sappiamo.» 

Se non fosse stata appesantita dal pancione, Molly sarebbe balzata in piedi per impedire a Fabian di dire altro, o a Gideon di ribattere; fu quest’ultimo invece ad alzarsi di scatto, facendo rotolare Percy a terra.

«Codardo?» Si avvicinò a Fabian con aria feroce. «Dai a _me_ del codardo?»

Mosse una mano e per un attimo Molly temette che volesse estrarre la bacchetta, invece lui sollevò una manica della veste fino al gomito. «Guarda, coglione. Guarda e dimmi se questi sono segni da codardo.»

Anche Molly guardò, e fu costretta a soffocare un gemito. L’avambraccio destro di Gid era completamente coperto di tagli più o meno rimarginati, tutti molto profondi, e altri se ne scorgevano sulla parte visibile del bicipite. 

«E questi sono solo i miei tentativi di tenere al sicuro questa casa e la base dell’Ordine,» Gideon riabbassò la manica senza distogliere lo sguardo da Fabian. «Da mesi non faccio altro che sperimentare nuovi rituali difensivi, sto dando _letteralmente_ il sangue per proteggere te e gli altri, e non ti basta?!» 

«Non hai protetto Benji! E non hai protetto Marlene e i suoi bambini, e io ho dovuto guardarli bruciare!» 

A quelle parole, Gideon indietreggiò e impallidì così tanto che le lentiggini sui suoi zigomi spiccarono come minuscole stelle. 

«C’eravamo io e te alla base quando è arrivato l’allarme dai McKinnon, te lo ricordi?» gracchiò Fabian. «Ti ho chiesto di venire con me e non lo hai fatto! E sono dovuto andare da solo, perché _tu_ preferisci rispettare il tuo cazzo di giuramento che aiutare i tuoi amici e il tuo stesso fratello!» 

Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo che risuonò nelle orecchie di Molly come l’esplosione di un vetro. «E oggi? Oggi ho dovuto raccogliere i pezzi del mio collega, pensando che potrei fare la stessa fine domani, o tra una settimana, e tu dov’eri? A reclutare altri come te, altri che non si azzarderanno a sporcarsi le mani al posto mio. Quindi sì, Gid. Sei un codardo.» 

Fu l’espressione assolutamente devastata sul viso di suo fratello, unita allo sguardo smarrito di Percy che passava da uno zio all’altro senza sosta, a dare a Molly l’energia necessaria per alzarsi e imporsi. 

«Adesso piantatela, tutti e due!» intimò, piazzandosi a forza tra i gemelli. «Fabian, non hai il diritto di parlargli così. Avete compiti diversi e all’Ordine serve che li svolgiate entrambi, e poi che male c’è se tuo fratello non rischia la vita sul campo? Almeno lui è al sicuro…»

« _Cosa?!_ »

Si voltò e incontrò lo sguardo di fuoco di Gideon. «Allora anche tu la pensi così? Pensi che io faccia tutto questo per _starmene al sicuro?_ »

«Cosa… no, non ho detto questo! Ho detto che almeno uno di voi…»

«Pensi che mi piaccia guardar morire i miei compagni e sapere che non posso fare niente?!» 

«Gideon, non ho…»

Proprio in quel momento, una striscia luminosa entrò dalla fessura sotto la porta e si fermò sul tavolo, dove prese le sembianze di un astore argentato. L’astore spalancò le ali e il becco, e una profonda voce maschile riverberò nel pesante silenzio della cucina.

« _A-aiuto. Aiuto._ » 

«Edgar,» sussurrò Fabian, e scattò ad afferrare il mantello. Senza nemmeno un attimo di esitazione Gideon fece lo stesso, chinandosi su Percy per togliergli il manto da Alchimista.

«Fa’ il bravo e studia, mi raccomando,» gli bisbigliò dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

«Che stai facendo?»

Gideon si rialzò e guardò il fratello. «Dimostro a entrambi che non sono un codardo. Andiamo.» 

«Gid, se ci sono i Mangiamorte dovrai…»

«Andiamo.» 

Fabian aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse subito e annuì seccamente. «Andiamo.»

Un istante dopo erano alla porta, e solo il cigolio che ne segnalava l’apertura riscosse Molly dal torpore. Tutto era avvenuto così in fretta che non era riuscita a processarlo, ma ora _sapeva_ cosa stava succedendo — cosa poteva succedere.

«Gid… Gid!» Si lanciò al massimo della velocità possibile fuori dalla cucina, nella notte, in tempo per vedere Fabian Smaterializzarsi in un lampo di indaco alla volta dell’abitazione dei Bones. «Gideon, aspetta!»

Lui la ignorò, marciando deciso verso il limitare delle protezioni, fin quando lei non gli fu a un metro di distanza. «Gid, io…»

«Ne parliamo un’altra volta,» abbaiò Gideon, e scomparve anche lui in un guizzo di nero. 

*

_Agosto 1994_

_«Vi ho sgridato prima che partiste! Non ho pensato ad altro! E se Voi-Sapete-Chi vi avesse preso, e l’ultima cosa che vi avessi detto fosse stata che non avevate preso il G.U.F.O. che volevo? Oh, Fred… George…»*_ *

*

_Luglio 1995_

«…perciò è essenzialmente questo l’aiuto che ti chiederemmo, Molly. Grimmauld Place è un gran bel posto, ma ha bisogno di qualche cura per diventare un buon quartier generale, e francamente non so a chi altro ci potremmo rivolgere.»

Ciò detto, Malocchio Moody buttò giù un lungo sorso di Whiskey Incendiario. Il suo occhio magico non aveva smesso un attimo di ruotare, di certo registrando ogni dettaglio della piccola cucina della Tana — e forse cercando segni di sporcizia, pensò malignamente Molly prima di scacciare quell’idea sciocca. 

«E inoltre,» riprese l’Auror, «se ogni tanto ci fosse un pasto caldo per i ragazzi non sarebbe male, perciò…»

«Perciò farei il solito: pulire e cucinare come qui a casa,» concluse lei. Moody le rivolse uno sguardo interdetto, Lupin invece scoppiò a ridere.

«Detta così, in effetti, sembra che ti stiamo offrendo un ruolo al di sotto delle tue capacità,» disse poi, in tono di scuse. «Ma ti assicuro che sappiamo quanto vali, e anche se per ora il tuo aiuto sarebbe marginale non…»

«Oh, Remus, non dire sciocchezze,» tagliò corto con un mezzo sorriso. «Non esistono margini in una guerra, mio fratello lo diceva sempre. L’importante è che ciascuno faccia la propria parte.»

«Tuo fratello era un uomo saggio,» ringhiò Moody, riempiendosi un altro bicchiere. «Beh, è bello riavere i Prewett tra di noi, in un modo o nell’altro. Senza di voi, l’Ordine della Fenice non sarebbe lo stesso.»

Ammiccò a Molly e levò il bicchiere prima di scolarselo, imitato da Remus e Arthur. Lei sorrise in risposta e guardò altrove, verso il punto della cucina in cui, da quattordici anni a quella parte, le sembrava a volte di rivedere l’ombra malinconica di Fabian e lo sguardo infiammato di Gideon.

Per la prima volta in quattordici anni, le parve che sorridessero.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco, capitolo 10
> 
>   
> I “Gradi” degli Alchimisti sono una mia invenzione come tutto il resto, ma l’ordine dei metalli è ispirato al _Tractatus de lapide philosophico_ dello pseudo-Tommaso d’Aquino, capitolo III


End file.
